Thorough Cleaning
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose has a few little surprises for Dimitri. And the surprise ends in the bedroom. Birthday present for Maria (myroza)


**A/N: A very Happy Birthday to Maria (myroza on tumblr). She's a wonderful person and deserves all the best! Everyone go wish her a Happy Birthday! And enjoy her birthday smut! =)**

* * *

"What are you going to do with one hundred cupcakes?" Dimitri asked, leaning against the frosting covered counter.

I nudged him away with my foot, "Leave me alone. I don't have to explain myself."

His eyes widened comically, "You're not going to eat them all, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, comrade. I am well aware of my food intake limits and one hundred cupcakes is well over that."

"So…what are you doing with them?" he brushed four from his shirt and I shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, the flour kind of exploded into the air and it's still settling," I scooped frosting into a bag and started to decorate the cupcakes.

"It isn't anyone's birthday," Dimitri was still trying to figure out my plan, "And Court most certainly does not need to have a bake sale to supplement their funds."

I grinned evilly at him, he was never going to guess my master plan.

"Forget it, comrade. You're not going to find out until I want you to," I stood up in tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "Now, go away and don't forget that we're having dinner at Lissa and Christian's."

"Okay," he shook his head, "I'll see you there."

I shamelessly watched his butt as he left, before getting back to frosting my cupcakes.

* * *

"Okay, remember the plan?" I said, leaning against the counter in Lissa and Christian's kitchen.

Christian smacked my hand away as I fished a piece of pasta out of the bowl, "Stop that. It's gross."

I stuck my tongue out, "Whatever. You guys know the plan, right?"

"Yes," Lissa sighed, "I just don't understand why we have to do this."

"Because," I exclaimed, forking a meatball and sticking it in my mouth, "Oh ow, fuck!"

The meatball fell out of my mouth and a waved my hand over my tongue, "That's freaking hot!"

Lissa handed my a glass of water, and I gulped it down gratefully.

"That's what you get when you don't wait for dinner," Christian laughed smugly.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Stop that."

Dimitri's entrance into the kitchen stopped Christian from retorting back.

"Hi, _Roza_," he kissed the top of my head before shaking Christian's hand and kissing Lissa's cheek.

"You're just in time for dinner!" I tucked myself against his side.

"Good, I'm starving," he lifted the platter of meatballs and followed Lissa into the dining room."

* * *

"Are you guys done?" I asked, already leaning over to grab Dimitri's plate.

"What's up with you?" Dimitri asked as I bounced up with the plates.

"Nothing," I grinned, "Just excited for dessert."

Lissa smothered a giggled with her hand, and Christian avoided eye contact with Dimitri.

He was probably suspicious.

"Rose…." He sighed, seeing the tray of cupcakes I carried back in, "Why couldn't you have just told me these were for dessert? And where are the rest?"

I shrugged, "I like to keep a little mystery in our lives."

Christian and Lissa each took a cupcake from the tray.

"We have enough mystery in our lives, Rose," Lissa muttered, setting me up for the code phrase.

"Well…we just need to add some more fun in, then," and on my cue, three cupcakes splattered against Dimitri's chest.

His face fell in shock as the three of us laughed, picking up more cupcakes.

"Rose?" Dimitri stood up, cupcakes falling to the floor.

"When you said you'd never been in a food fight," I twisted the cupcake in my hand, "I knew we had to fix that."

"What?" Poor Russian baby. He was so confused.

I laughed, tossing the cupcake at him, "Food fight, comrade. Grab some left over pasta and a cupcake and get throwing."

The cupcake that Lissa lobbed nailed Dmitri right in the forehead and her subsequent gasp got him started.

We spent the next two hours throwing food, shrieking and laughing like idiots.

"This is fun, _Roza_," Dimitri said, pinning my against the wall, his eyes dark with lust.

"Glad ya liked it," I grinned, wedging my leg in between his.

"Although," he said, "You look a little too clean."

He brought up his hand, a cupcake dwarfed in his palm.

Before the cupcake could be smashed into my face a twisted his hand and crushed the frosting onto Dimitri's smile.

'Rose!" he exclaimed, licking frosting off of his lips.

"That's my job," I said, twisting my fingers with his and leaning up to kiss away the frosting.

Dimitri leaned into the kiss, pressing me harder against the wall. I could feel his erection, hard and hot against me.

"Get a room!" Christian shouted, tossing a handful of pasta at us.

"Oh we will!" I shot back, grabbing Dimitri's hand and pulling him down the hall, out the door and down the block.

I jumped into Dimitri's arms as soon as we got the door open, kissing his face, getting rid of the leftover frosting.

"Rose…" he groaned as I squeezed my legs around his hips.

His hands cupped my ass and he backed us against the counter. I followed a trail of frosting down his neck, kissing, licking and biting as I went.

His erection was pushing against me, and I was desperate to have him inside me.

"Put me down," I mumbled, feeling light-headed from adrenaline. He complied, setting em on shaky legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, licking a glob of frosting from my neck and then burying his face in my chest.

"We have way too many clothes on," I grinned. Dimitri looked up at me and smiled.

"We can fix that," he said and ripped the thin t-shirt over my head. I gasped.

"Even the playing field, comrade," I slid my hands under his shirt and pushed the fabric up, exposing tanned muscle.

Before I knew it, Dimitri's hands were everywhere.

Rolling my breasts in his palm, he unsnapped my bra and threw it behind him.

I let me hands roam down his back and rest just at his waistband, my fingertips teasing the edge of his boxers.

Dimitri's breath was hot against my neck, and I was definitely going to have bruises everywhere.

"You have frosting everywhere, _Roza_. Let me clean it off of you."

I gasped and arched my body closer to his when he bit down on the ridge of my shoulder. My hands slid down his side, and when I regained some sense of myself, I grinned wickedly.

I undid his belt buckle and snapped the button one with fumbling fingers. He pants fell an inch or two, still held up mostly by his ass.

But they fell enough for my to stick my hands down and grab him. He jerked against me as I stroked him, applying pressure just where I knew he liked it.

"Rose…" he growled in my ear, pulling my shorts and underwear down my legs in one motion.

"Not fair," I whined as he dropped to his knees and my hand was suddenly empty.

"Since when do you care about fair?" he said, looking up at my through hooded eyes.

"Since…" I lost every thought in my head once Dimitri started kissing up the inside of my thigh. His mouth went higher and his tongue came out to tease me.

My knees wobbled, and I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders.

"Dimitri…Dimitri…Dimitri…" I chanted his name, my voice getting louder and louder as I was closer to orgasming.

I fisted his hair in my hands, tugging on it.

He stuck two fingers in me, and I lost all control.

I shouted his name and every muscle in my body turned to goo.

My knees buckled, and Dimitri used his free hand to hold me against the wall. He stood up and kissed me, swirling his tongue with mine so I could taste myself.

"Oh wow," I murmured, resting my sweaty head against his chest.

I could _feel _his smug grin.

"That was a…thorough cleaning," I quipped, breathless.

His chest rumbled as he laughed, his body covering mine.

"I live to serve you," he joked.

I looked down, and he was still hard between us.

"I think it's my turn to serve you," I wiggled out from under his weight and dropped to my knees, taking him in my mouth.

Dimitri was easier to bring to the edge than I was…probably because I was so stubborn.

But I pressed kisses up his length and used my fingers to press into him. He thrust his hips forward, involuntarily, and braced himself against the wall.

I let my teeth scrape lightly over him and he shuddered, orgasming into my mouth.

I kissed a trail up his chest, ending at his mouth.

Looping my hands around his shaking shoulders, I used his hair to tug his face closer to mine and kissed him deeply.

Resting his forehead against mine, Dimitri caught his breath.

"Round two?"

My eyes gleamed, "Only if it's in a real bed this time."

"Gladly," Dimitri pulled me away from the wall and let me walk in front of him to the bedroom.

I felt his fingers against my shoulder, and turned around.

"What?"

"Frosting," he said, holding up two fingers covered in vanilla frosting. My knees shook as he stuck both fingers into his mouth and sucked the sugar off.

_There is no way I'm making it to the bedroom._

I lunged at Dimitri, knocking him to the hallway floor and straddling his lap.

"We should have food fights more often," he laughed into my mouth.

I totally agreed.


End file.
